Fairalay and shino
by Augustcupcake
Summary: This is my first, a girl is new after her "secret team dies" and is put on team 8 and "falls for shino" hearts will be broken lives lost to find out what stay tuned


Fairalay1: gure

Fairalay was the new member of team 8 when her other team had died in combat after seven years of being on the team.

Oralilaya and samiea had died in mere minutes after the departure from Konoha. They were on a mission after being injected with venom and not knowing it. After running and fighting the enime, their blood had circulated much quicker than normal and they died very quickly.

Fairalay hated having to meet new people and be on a new team but she had no say.

The pale pale girl just over 18 walked up to the training grounds with her extremely long black hair up in a high ponytail and her black rimmed glasses reflecting The sun so you couldn't see her eyes. She was in her usual attire she wore on missions. A mesh shirt that came just below her collar bone , a black sleeveless vest with the Aika clan symbol on the back that went down to her hips , short black shorts with a belt that had all her gear and her black boots up to her mid calf with pockets for a long knife…just in case.

"Hi I'm Fairalay," the shy girl said timidly.

"HI IM KIBA" Kiba jumped and shouted with enthusiasm, scaring the poor girl

"KIBA!" Kurenai yelled ordering him to get back

"H-h-hi I-I-I'm hinata". "Shino" the rest of the team introduced themselves as their sensei was making Kiba do pushups for scaring the girl.

Fairalay nodded returning her silent hello.

As training began, team eight watched in amazement at the girl they all thought to be shy and weak be very good at her technique.

When training was over, Fairalay finally realized she was the only one training and her cheeks flushed as she saw everyone staring at her

_What's everyone staring at ? _She thought looking behind her to see if the was an elephant on a fiery bowl of ramen behind her but there was nothing.

"What?" said fairalay in an annoyed angry tone.

"O-oh" Kiba said suddenly realizing they were gawking.

"We just didn't except you to be that…Good," said Kiba

"What, did you expect me to suck then?" she said with her hands on her hips and a very annoyed tone.

"Well its just because your so shy" Kiba said slightly scared of the girl

"So because I COME OFF as shy you think I'm weak!" she rebutted.

"Well…..We….I…..You're….." they all stuttered together

"Well look, I'll teach you all a little something about me… just because I come off as shy", _she said with a laughing tone of annoyance. "_ Doesn't mean I will not kick your or anyone's asses if you get in my way, make me mad or threaten my team." She looked at all of the from top to bottom "and I guess that will be you, _Scoff_" she said rolling her eyes, turning her hips and walking away just after winking at shinoswiveling them back in forth making her hair whip back and forth as she walked.

Every one just stared at her as she left then hinata glanced over at shino who was blushing!

_WHAT SHINO NEVER GETS EMBARRSSED… OHhoo I BET HE LIKES FAIRALAY! AND SHE WINKED AT HIM! OH THAT'S WHY HES BLUSHING! YAY SHINOS IN LOVE SHINOS IN LOVE _she sung silently in her head.

"What is her deal" Kiba asked "She's kind of a _brat" _

Snapping Hinata out of her mind singing

_I better not act suspicious or rat shino and fairalay out _"Maybe she was offended that we thought so little of her skills" she said barely above a whisper _pheww nice save, Go hinata go. Hinatas mind cheerleaders cheered_

Well whatever, let go. Tsunada-sama just gave us a mission to go to the lightening country to get the scroll for battle plans for the hokagae.

"Fine". The three 18 year olds muttered together

Kurenai couldn't help but giggle at there annoyance of working.

They all walked home together saying there goodbyes and goodnights as they each departed to there homes. As Kiba walked by himself, he caught himself thinking about Fairalay.

Something about her just stuck out in his mind

_Where did she come from? How old is she? What did she do for fun? What color are her eyes?_

_Does she have a boyfriend?_

"WAIT WHAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! I DON'T LIKE HER, WHY WOULD I CARE IF SHE HAD A BOYFIREND OR NOT!" Kiba shouted in the empty dark street to himself

"Oh man my head hurts from too much thinking. I'm not use to it!"

After thinking to himself he finally made it home just in time to plop down and dream about Aika Fairalay

_*The next morning*_

"I Hate waiting" Kiba said blunt and randomly

Hinata giggled

"we've only been waiting for five minutes" she said giggling again

"Still" He grunted

Then shino spotted her and to everyone's huge shock, he waved at her!

"Hi Shino" Fairalay said with a bounce in her step and a blush on her pale white cheeks

Kiba Hinata and Kurenai almost fell over from over gasping .

"Hey _what_ about us" Kiba said

"Oh sorry, hello Hinata hello Sensei" She said with a smile

"Kiba" she said angry and blunt

When Kurenai sensei finally recomposed herself she finally blurted out

"OKAY LETS GO!"

"okay" Fairalay and shino said together the stared at each other and giggle

_SHINO…JUST…GIGGLED! _Hinata and Kiba thought together

And that's when inner Kiba, inner hinata and inner Kurenai passed out and hit a rock with their heads!


End file.
